Two ways she'll kill him, and one he'd die for
by tulzdavampslayer
Summary: Two things she'll kill him if she says, and one he'd die to hear. WillDjaq, with implied DjaqAllan and implied DjaqOC. Three ways that line from the trailer for season 2 episode 12 could end.
1. Chapter 1

_Two things he'd die if she said, and one he'd die to hear._

Part the First

Will/Djaq with implied Djaq/Allan and Djaq/OC

First two parts are angstfests, and the third is just cute happy fluff. There is a fourth deleted scene-style part too which is just pure crack.

I had so much trouble writing the first two parts of this. I just couldn't make Djaq falling in love with anyone but Will believable. Writing this story, especially this first chapter, made my heart constrict. I found that I couldn't do it to poor old Will.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. We are trusting _Allan_?" Much threw his arms in the air. "Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?"

Allan rolled his eyes. "I'm not bein' funny mate, but what choice do you have? Have_ you_ thought of another way out of this barn? I don't think so."

"I don't like it," Much insisted, crossing his arms and shaking his head adamantly.

"I don't like it either, Much," Robin said as he placed an assuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "But we really do have no other option." He turned to the rest of his gang. Little John stood to the side, leaning on his staff, Will and Djaq behind him.

"I don't trust him," John said gruffly. "But there is no other way."

Robin nodded. "Will? Djaq?"

Neither responded. Allan looked to them, his eyes pleading. Will turned to Djaq, waiting for her opinion.

Djaq took a deep breath. "We do it." Will nodded in agreement.

"Right!" Much exclaimed. "It's official! You've all lost your minds!"

"Now I can only keep them distracted for a few minutes, so keep to the shadows and -" Allan was interrupted by the blade of Will's axe placed firmly in front of his face.

"You betray us again, you get any of us killed, and you'll be sorry," Will said, his voice low and hard.

Allan sighed, heartbroken at the thought of what he had done to a friendship that once could have outlasted anything, and slipped out the door. As he reached the line of mercenaries besieging the barn, he grinned. "Well, it's look like I've worked out a deal," he said before gasping and drawing the men's attention to the forest behind them. "Did you see that?"

With the incredibly gullible soldiers distracted for a moment, the gang ran out of the barn. Robin took the lead, with Much and Little John close behind. As Will ran out the door, one of the mercenaries turned back in time to see the escape attempt.

"'Ere! They're tryin' to escape!"

Two arrows slammed into the wall beside Will's head. Djaq grabbed him from behind and pulled him back inside as a third arrow narrowly missed him.

"That was close," Will gasped after they slammed the door back closed again.

"Too close," Djaq agreed.

They heard Allan yelling hurried instructions to the mercenaries outside.

"How does he do that?" Will wondered, watching the men outside run around in a frenzy, trying to find Robin and the others.

"Self-preservation," Djaq answered sadly.

"What do we do now?" Will asked.

"We wait."

Will sat down and threw his axe to the ground. "For what?"

Djaq remained standing by the wall, watching Allan. "I don't know."

* * *

It took the soldiers outside a full hour to discover that they had lost Robin Hood. Twelve of the fifteen men had gone to search the forest, leaving only the three archers and Allan outside. Night had fallen and the men had lit torches. Will and Djaq peered through the cracks. 

"That's one each," Djaq commented.

"Only if Allan helps," Will said. "Which he might not."

"Why do you doubt him so quickly?"

"Why do you always jump to his defense?" Will checked himself. "I'm sorry. I just hate this waiting."

Djaq lightly touched his arm in comfort. "I know."

At her touch, Will turned to her. "Djaq, there's something I need to say."

Djaq avoiding catching Will's eye. "Can it wait till we're out of here?"

He shook his head. "No. Not really. I mean, yes, I've already waited this long, but… if we don't get out of here, I wanted you to know -"

Djaq took hold of his shoulders. "Will do not say such things. Three men, that is all. If it weren't for their bows we would already be out of here."

Will took her hands in his. "Please. Let me say this."

"Let me say something first," Djaq pleaded. Will looked down and nodded, frustration jerking his movements.

Djaq knelt on the ground, pulling Will down with her. "I have been living with you all for a long time now, and I have grown to love you all."

Will nodded, unsure of whether this was good or bad news.

"But there is one that I love… more than the others," Djaq said, her voice attempting to show what she was trying to say without having to use the words she knew would break his heart.

Will looked up, confusion and fear playing across his features.

Djaq took a deep breath. "And Will, I'm so sorry. It's not you."

Will remained silent, but just watched her with eyes silently filling with sorrow.

Djaq winced. "Will -"

"Is it Allan?" His voice was cracking.

Djaq bowed her head and said nothing.

Will's heart exploded. His face contorted in pain as the tears burst forth, his mouth forming a manic grin as he attempted to cover the absolute despair settling in on him. Djaq knelt quietly, unsure of whether to reach out and comfort him or not.

As soon as he regained his composure, Will stood, pulling his axe up with him. Avoiding looking at Djaq at all, he turned to face the door, his face set in stone.

Djaq stood warily. "Will, what are you doing?"

He didn't turn. "I'm getting you out of here. I'm getting you back to _him_."

"Will, it's suicide, don't do it!" Djaq cried and grabbed his arm. He shook her off, knocking her to the ground. As he took hold of the door, he turned back to her.

"I would have crossed the world to be with you," he said. "I would have done anything you ever asked of me. I would have left everything, betrayed my friends, my family, my _country_ if it meant one more moment by your side. A life without your love is meaningless."

Tears welled in Djaq's eyes. "Will, please…"

Will pulled open the door, and stepped out to cries of warning from the soldiers outside. As they drew their bows back, preparing to fire, he turned back for a moment and looked her in the eye.

"I love you, Djaq."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Two things he'd die if she said, and one he'd die to hear._

Part the Second

Will/Djaq with implied Djaq/Allan and Djaq/OC

First two parts are angstfests, and the third is just cute happy fluff. There is a fourth deleted scene-style part too which is just pure crack.

This scenario does NOT fit Djaq's timeline at ALL but it's a little late to be thinking about that now…

* * *

"So that's settled," Much said. "We're going to the Holy Land. Again."

Robin leant back against the wall of the barn. "We get out of here, get back to camp, gather what we need, and we leave."

"What about Marian?" Allan asked. "For that matter, what about _me_?"

"You I don't let out of my sight," Robin said. "And Marian… she'll be safe here with Gisbourne and the Sheriff gone."

Will looked up. "Are you even going to tell her you're leaving?"

Robin paused for a moment before sadly shaking his head. "There's no time."

"I'm not bein' funny," Allan said, "but if I was engaged to someone and was about to run off to the Holy Land, I'd tell the girl."

Silence fell upon the gang. Robin stood and walked to the other side of the barn, peering out through the cracks in the wall.

"What'd I say?" Allan asked.

"They've been here before," Much said quietly. "All of this has happened before. And it'll happen again, if the King remains away. He knows it, she knows it. This pointless war will kill them." He stood as well and joined his friend. The silence returned, the four still huddled around the small fire exchanging worried glances.

Djaq took a deep breath. "I can't go back," she whispered.

"Why not?" Little John asked. "You love your people, your homeland?"

"Yes, I do. I do love my people. But… there is one I love more than the others," she said, not taking her eyes from Will's bowed head. He looked up at her, confusion plain on his face.

She smiled, no humour in the smile. "Or loved, I should say."

Will stared silently at her.

"Who?" Allan asked, his surprise showing.

Djaq's eyes remained locked with Will's. "My husband."

"HUSBAND?" the three men exclaimed.

"_You_ are married?" Little John asked unbelievingly.

"We were young, and our parents wanted it. When we met… I knew I needed to love him. So I did. We became very close… when he went to war I thought my heart would break. And then he disappeared. Nobody knew what happened. So I went home, helped my brother and my father, and when they died… you know the rest." She and Will had still not broken eye contact. Little John and Allan shared a worried look. This could not end well.

"Why didn't you tell m- " Will finally broke eye contact. "Why didn't you tell us?" he mumbled, looking to the floor.

Djaq's eyes lowered as well. "I don't know. I thought I would never go home again. I thought even if he was still alive, he would have given _me_ up for dead. He may have even remarried by now. And it was a long time ago."

"You still should have told us," Will said. "Things would have been… different."

Little John stood, pulling Allan with him. "We will be over _there_, talking with Robin," he said, dragging a reluctant Allan behind him.

Djaq sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for Will to say something, do _something_. "I'm sorry, Will. But I didn't want to tell you. I… I wanted to…"

Will's head came up and he smile. It was an obviously forced smile for her benefit. His face was tight and his eyes were full of tears. "You shouldn't be apologising. I should be the one doing that. I shouldn't have… If I'd known you loved someone else… You must think I'm so stupid, so _selfish_, so -"

Djaq reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand as if it were an alien thing.

"You are the best man I have ever known, Will. And I do love you. But I couldn't go back unless I told you. You had to know. What if he is still waiting for me?"

Will relaxed slightly and placed a hand over hers. "Would you go back to him?"

Djaq paused. "I don't know. Part of me wants to. But the rest of me could never be happy in that life anymore."

Will looked deep into her eyes. "Stay. Stay with me." His heart broke into a million pieces as he sat and watched her say nothing in reply.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Two things he'd die if she said, and one he'd die to hear._

Part the Third

Will/Djaq with implied Djaq/Allan and Djaq/OC

First two parts are angstfests, and the third is just cute happy fluff. There is a fourth deleted scene-style part too which is just pure crack.

After writing the first two parts of this story, my heart was broken into so many pieces that when I came to writing the part I actually wanted to write my brain just wouldn't do what it was told. So this isn't very good. Ah well.

* * *

The soldier swore. "The Sheriff'll have me head for this."

Allan shrugged, looking around the seemingly empty barn. "Not if your men catch up with 'em. They can't have gotten far. It was a pretty good trick, that exploding pig thing. It would've had me fooled."

The man snorted. "Well, they're definitely long gone. C'mon men, let's get after 'em!"

Allan waited until the mercenaries had all disappeared into the forest, before looking up to the rafters. "You comin' down, or what?"

Robin swung out of his hiding place. "The others are gone, you know. I'm only here to take care of…" he pulled his sword. "a little loose end."

Allan gave him a 'don't be an idiot, mate' glare. "Little John's behind those crates against the back wall, Much is most definitely in that barrel, and I'm pretty sure that's Will and Djaq in that pile of hay," he winked at the outlaw holding a blade to his throat.

The other four outlaws climbed sheepishly from their hiding places.

"How'd you know?" Much asked.

Allan laughed. "I'm not bein' funny or anythin', but you lot are rubbish at stealth. I wasn't sure I was gonna be able to get rid of that bunch of idiots before one of 'em could notice the lid of that barrel was really your _shield_."

"Thank you, Allan," Djaq said, pulling straw out of her clothes. Will reached over and took a large clump of straw out of her hair. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back, somewhat nervously.

"Now what?" Little John asked, retrieving his quarterstaff from its hiding place.

"Well, with the Sheriff's mercenaries off searching for us everywhere but here, this is probably the safest place around right now," Robin said, throwing himself down in the hay that Will and Djaq had just extracted themselves from. "Let's get comfortable."

* * *

They ran out of the ale that Much had procured for the original planned festivities sometime during the night, and somehow one of them had decided that what they really needed was to sit down and be perfectly honest with each other, get things off their chests, and _share_. It was not particularly clear who had had suggested it, since all six of them had violently protested, but in the end they all seemed to agree anyway.

"So… what exactly are we doing?" Djaq asked, almost falling off the box she was sitting on, pulling Allan's jacket closer around her. Sometime earlier she had complained of being a little cold, and had managed to be offered something from everyone.

"Each of us tells us all something they haven't told anyone," Much said, poking the fire with his sword.

"You start then," Little John pushed him.

Much glared at the big man, and stared into the fire. "Right. Well. I guess… I still have nightmares. About the Holy Land. I see the people… the friends who died… the men I killed. I should never have gone. It's a stupid, pointless war, and the only thing we'll get out of it is the loss of an entire generation of men."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they all realised what a bad idea this had been.

"Marian will never marry me," Robin whispered. "She will continue on this quest to redeem Gisbourne until she convinces herself that she has, and marries him. She will never be happy with me."

"No way." Allan said. "Marian loves you. She does. And so do I." The gang turned to Allan. He looked around at them before realising what he'd said. "I mean, I love all of you."

"So do I!" Much answered, not one to be left out.

"I love all of you crazy children," Little John mumbled.

"Me too," Will said quietly, making sure not to look driectily at Djaq.

Djaq took a deep, ragged breath. "There is one that I love more than the others."

Will looked up at her, a question burning in his eyes.

She smiled at him. "I'm tired of secrets. I can say it now. I love you."

Will smiled so widely that his eyes began to water. He stood, pulling her up with him. "You know how I feel. But I haven't said the words. So I lo- "

Djaq interrupted him a little too early by grabbing him and pulling his face down to hers.

As the others watched the two kiss, they fell about laughing. "Took you two long enough!"

* * *


	4. Outtake

_Two things he'd die if she said, and one he'd die to hear._

Deleted Scene

Will/Djaq with implied Djaq/Allan and Djaq/OC

First two parts are angstfests, and the third is just cute happy fluff. There is a fourth deleted scene-style part too which is just pure crack.

* * *

"There is one I love more than the others," Djaq said, glancing at Little John and trying not to grin.

"What do you mean, Djaq?" Robin asked.

Djaq sighed dramatically. "Lately I've just been spending so much time with him, and… I just fell for him."

Will, Allan and Much looked at each other. It could be any one of them. Who had Djaq fallen in love with?

"It's Much, isn't it?" Will asked.

"No," Djaq answered, smiling at him, instantly causing Will's cheeks to redden.

"The one I love is…" Djaq paused for effect. "…Neil."

"_Neil?_" Will, Allan, Much and Robin exclaimed in unison.

"Who the hell is_Neil_?" Allan asked.

Laughing heartily, Little John pulled the pig's head Much had given Robin for his birthday. "This… is Neil."

"Right. Who named my pig's head?" Robin asked. "And who named it _Neil_?"

"Yeah," Allan agreed. "It's clearly more of a Bernard than anything else."

The tension that had been building over the past few hours dissolved as the outlaws rolled about the camp laughing.

* * *


End file.
